Rain
by Missnothing
Summary: UA. Addiction en tous genres, nuits blanches, et excès, bienvenu dans le monde merveilleux d'Harry et de Draco, un monde ou adultes et adolescants sont aussi perdus les uns que les autres et ou même le mot amour prend un tout autre sens...


Titre : Rain

Disclamer : Les personnages et certains lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Rating : T (pour l'instant mais qui sait )

Couple : DM/HP

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour a tous. Ca faisait un petit moment que je n'avais rien posté et me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction. Pour celles (et ceux) qui se poseraient éventuellement la question je n'abondonne pas mon autre fiction "Are you gonna be mine" c'est juste que pour l'instant je la met un peu de côté jusqu'à ce que je retrouve l'inspiration pour la mener à bout. Certains d'entres vous vont peut être également trouvé quelques similitudes entre les deux fictions mais rassurer vous ces histoires sont totalement différentes.

Je vous demanderez également d'être indulgent pour l'orthographe qui est ma bête noir puisque je ne possède pas de béta-lectrice pour cette fiction. Enfin les personnages sont OOC bien qu'ils gardent certains des traits de caractères des personnages originaux.

Voilà je pense à peu près avoir tout dit, il ne me reste plus que de vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et de vous demandez de me laisser vos impressions pour ce premier chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 1 

Ginny se glissa hors de son lit, et sans jeter un seule regard aux peluches et aux poupées juchées sur la moquette pastel qui tapissait le sol de sa chambre elle se dirigea vers sa penderie. Elle en sortit une jupe courte en tulle et un corset noire, qu'elle enfila rapidement.

Elle s'observa ensuite dans le miroir, elle passa alors ses mains sur son visage au teint trop pâle, dans ses longs cheveux roux dont la frange lui tombait dans ses grands yeux bleus. Elle tira sur les nombreux bracelets qui recouvraient ses poignets trop fins, esquissa un sourire tordu avant de sortir sans un bruit de sa chambre. Le réveil posé sur la commode près de son lit affichait une heure du matin mais pour elle la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Une fois à l'air libre dans la pénombre qui donnait des allures effrayantes à la tranquille banlieue ou se trouvait sa maison, Ginny releva la tête et fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même les bras écartés avant d'éclater de rire. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une voiture de sport rouge garé quelques mètres plus loin dans laquelle elle s'engouffra.

Le conducteur, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa profondément avant de lui tendre une cannette de bière dans elle se saisit un sourire aux lèvres.

Oui pour Ginny la soirée ne faisait que commencer…

Le jour se levait à peine sur la ville de Londres, le soleil encore timide éclairait de ses faibles rayons les jeunes filles et les jeunes garçons qui tous dans le même rituel incessant, se préparaient à affronter une nouvelle journée de lycée.

Dans les foyers, les lumières s'allumaient, les machines à café se mettaient en marche, les boites de céréales étaient sorties des placards. Les garçons enfilaient leurs pantalons, tandis que les filles vérifiaient une dernière fois leur maquillage. Et la maison des Weasley n'échappait guère à la règle.

Madame Weasley une charmante ménagère au visage rougeoyant, fière mère de sept enfants s'affairait en cuisine tandis qu'assis à table le respectable Monsieur Weasley lisait son journal.

- Ronald veux-tu ne pas t'affaler sur la table et t'asseoir correctement, gronda Madame Weasley

L'interpellé grimaça à l'entente de son prénom, il préférait de loin lorsque l'on utilisait son diminutif Ron, qui selon lui était beaucoup moins ringard. Cependant sous le regard menaçant de sa mère, il fit un effort pour se redresser un peu tout en frottant ses yeux encore bouffis de sommeil.

- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ta sœur, regarde comme elle est assise bien droite, continua la femme au foyer

En effet assise droite comme un i, Ginny fixait son assiette à laquelle elle n'avait toujours pas touché. Sa mère sourit fièrement en la regardant, ses yeux s'attardant sur son chemisier d'un blanc immaculé, ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés en deux tresses égales, ses jolis yeux candides.

Elle ne voyait pas par contre les cernes sombres sous ces mêmes yeux, tout comme elle semblait indifférente au mutisme de la jeune fille et à l'absence d'expression sur son visage.

- Putain ce qu'elle peut être soulante ma mère quand elle s'y met, se plaignit Ron

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a encore fait, ta pauvre mère, lui demanda Harry en rigolant alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs du lycée.

- Elle m'engueule parce que soit disant je ne me tiens pas bien à table, mais qui peut bien se tenir à table à 6 heures du matin ??

- Moi je trouve normal que ta mère attende un minimum de savoir vivre, répondit alors Hermione

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, dit Ron avec mauvaise humeur

Alors que ces deux amis se lancèrent dans une de leurs perpétuelles discussions, Harry en profita pour les observer. Hermione, ses cheveux bruns mal coiffés, ses doigts nerveux aux ongles rongés, son petit nez retroussé.

Ron, son corps trop grand, ses taches de rousseur, et son éternel bonnet vissé sur le crâne. Tout lui était familier en eux, et pour cause ils les connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Il avait pris l'habitude avec le temps, de la jeune fille, de sa démarche rigide, de sa voix haut perchée, tout comme il avait l'habitude des oreilles rougissantes de Ron et de sa posture avachie.

Même l'agaçante habitude qu'ils avaient de ne sans cesse se disputer avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Les trois adolescents s'installèrent à leur place, habituel, c'est-à-dire Hermione tout devant aux cotés de Luna, une autre de leur amis tandis qu'Harry et Ron prenaient les places du fond.

Monsieur Lupin leur professeur de littérature entra quelques instants après, sa sacoche coincée sous le bras, et une tasse de café qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir le matin étant arrivé une nouvelle fois en retard.

Après cette première heure de littérature, les élèves durent subir encore une heure de mathématiques avec la sévère Madame Chourave et une heure de chimie avec le redouté professeur Snape.

C'est donc tout naturellement extenués que Ron, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria, Luna les ayant abandonnés pour aller à la bibliothèque.

Ils y retrouvèrent Seamus, Dean et Neville et c'est dans un joyeux raffut que la bande d'amis entama son déjeuner.

Quelques tables plus loin, un autre groupe d'adolescents prenait également son déjeuner. Cependant ces élèves là venaient d'un autre monde. Un monde de fêtes, de sexe et de popularité. Des élèves aux physiques avantageux et aux portefeuilles bien garnis.

Il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy. Tous les fils ou les filles de. Tous différents Théodore et son air rêveur, ses cheveux bouclés dans les yeux, Blaise, son obsession pour le sexe, ses yeux verts délavés, Pansy, ses allures de princesses, sa bouche trop rouge et Draco blond comme les blés dont le visage d'ange offrait un étrange contraste avec ses sourires en coin.

Et pourtant tous semblables dans le train de vie qu'ils menaient aux accents de débauches et de luxure et qui les habillait d'une frustration mélancolique.

Au milieu d'eux, installée aux cotés de Draco dont une des mains se perdaient dans ses mèches rousses, Ginny détonnait légèrement.

- Je ne comprends pas comment ma sœur peut sortir avec Malfoy, grogna Ron tout en jetant un regard mauvais à la table ou était assise la jeune fille aux cotés de son petit ami

- Oui, tu as raison, qu'est ce qui peut bien l'attirer en lui ce n'est pas comme s'il était beau, riche et populaire, rétorqua Hermione

- Ouais, tout est question de point de vue, fit Ron d'un air encore plus ronchon.

Il continua à fixer sa sœur d'un œil mauvais, avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à son assiette.

- Enfin peut importe, c'est une grande fille, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, finit il par ajouter. Et puis ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous on sait toujours ce qu'on va faire ce weekend.

- Ah, on parle enfin de quelque chose d'intéressant dit Seamus un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et comme d'habitude j'ai le plan parfait.

- Vas-y vieux frère tu nous intéresse, rétorqua Ron dont les yeux se mirent à pétiller

Ayant réussit à capter l'attention de ses camarades, Seamus ménagea encore un peu son effet et pris un petit air conspirateur avant de continuer.

- Mes amis, je vous parle d'une fête telle que vous n'en avez jamais vue. Quelque chose de grandiose, de spectaculaire. Un autre monde. Un monde ou l'alcool coule à profusion, et les filles se ramassent à la pelle, continua il en faisant un petit clin d'œil aux garçons. Un monde ou même Ron pourrait choper.

- Hey, ça veut dire quoi, ou même Ron, râla celui-ci pour la forme

- Ben quoi vieux, je ne veux pas dire mais 17 ans et toujours puceau faut y remédier, hein, se contenta de répondre Seamus en haussant les épaules

- Ouais, c'est bon pas la peine de me le rappeler, répondit celui-ci en se replongeant dans sa purée.

- Et qui organise une telle tuerie ? demanda Harry

- Marcus

Marcus Flint était un élève de terminal au lycée Howgard, un élève comme il y'en a un dans chaque lycée. Grand, les cheveux blonds cendrés, un air quelque peu hagard sur le visage due à toutes les substances plus ou moins illicites qu'il inhalait, avalait, ou s'injecter à longueur de journée. Mais Marcus était surtout connu pour les fêtes qu'il organisait réputées pour être des lieux ou les limites établies par la société s'effaçaient pour laisser place à un laissé aller, une folie et une impudeur totale.

- Génial, s'écria Ron

- Alors vous en êtes ? demanda Seamus fière de son effet

- Y'a aucun doute, dit Harry

- Je ne sais pas trop, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Vous savez comment sont mes parents hein ?

Oui ils savaient tous comment étaient les parents d'Hermione. Monsieur et Madame Granger tout deux dentistes de leur profession, étaient des parents strictes et très peu compréhensifs. Pour eux tout ce qui importait était la réussite scolaire de leur unique fille. Et ils comptaient bien s'assurer que cela soit également la préoccupation première de la jeune fille.

Hermione avait donc pour obligation de travailler tous les après midi après les cours, et une bonne partie du weekend ne pouvant sortir qu'en de très rares occasions.

- Allez Hermione, tu dois venir, tu ne peux absolument pas manquer cela, dit Seamus

- J'aimerais bien, pleurnicha-t-elle

- Ecoute t'as qu'à dire à tes parents que tu passes le weekend chez moi et qu'on va se faire un marathon de révision, proposa alors Harry

De tous les amis de la jeune fille, Harry était le seul qui trouvait grâce aux yeux des Granger. Pas très grand de taille, un teint peu halé, un visage fin mangé par de grands yeux vert, le tout compléter par une chevelure couleur encre. Harry était le genre de personne à qui l'on pouvait donner le bon dieu sans confession tant ses traits respiraient la candeur et la naïveté. De plus le jeune homme était un des meilleurs élèves du lycée et tous ses professeurs s'accordaient à dire que c'était un garçon brillant qui irait très loin.

- Je vais essayer d'accord mais je ne vous promets rien, se contenta-elle de répondre bien que persuader que ses parents n'allaient pas refuser.

Le son de la cloche marqua la fin des cours de la journée au lycée Howgard. Hermione s'engouffra dans le bus scolaire, et s'installa au fond aux cotés de Luna.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui au déjeuner, dit-elle alors à son amie

- Oh oui je sais, mais j'avais ma rédaction à finir pour le prochain cours d'histoire, répondit la blonde sans se départir de son éternel sourire.

- Tu ne l'avais pas finit, on avait pourtant deux semaines pour la faire, remarqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui mais tu c'est que c'est hein, tu repousses toujours et puis voilà tu n'as jamais le temps. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ?

- Seamus nous a parlé de la fête que donnait Marcus demain soir, tu viendras ?

- Oh oui bien sur, oui ça sera super, répondit Luna le même sourire toujours collé au visage

Luna souriait toujours d'ailleurs, c'était une jeune fille légèrement loufoque qui s'enthousiasmait pour un rien et qui semblait toujours enjoué. Les gens supposaient donc qu'elle était heureuse, un peu trop maigre peut être mais heureuse. Quelqu'un de souriant est forcément heureux n'est ce pas ?

- Man' on est rentré, s'écria Ron en jetant son sac dans le couloir, avant de pénétrer dans le salon, sa sœur sur les talons.

- Veux-tu ne pas hurler comme cela Ronald. Bonjour à toi aussi Ginevra, répondit Madame Weasley

Ginny se contenta de hocher la tête avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

- On mange quoi ce soir ? demanda Ron sans se préoccuper plus des remontrances de sa mère.

- Ce que j'aurais préparé, répondit sa mère

- Ah au faite, demain soir je dors chez Harry, continua l'adolescent toujours sans accorder d'importance aux réponses de la ménagère

Au nom d'Harry le regard de Madame Weasley s'illumina. Décidément cela fonctionnait avec tous les parents. Dites leur que vous passez la soirée chez ce gentil Harry pour que tout de suite ils soient rassurés et comblés.

- Ginny vient aussi, dit Ron qui supposait que sa sœur voudrait également aller à la fête de Marcus.

- Très bien alors, comme ça ton père et moi on pourra s'offrir une soirée en amoureux, répondit Madame Weasley visiblement ravie

Ron monta dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de répondre, en passant devant la chambre se sœur il s'arrêta.

- J'ai dit à maman que tu dormais chez Harry, puisque tu vas surement aller chez Marcus demain soir, ça t'évitera d'avoir à faire le mur cette fois-ci

La jeune fille assise sur son lit, se contenta de sourire légèrement à son frère, avant de continuer à jouer avec une marionnette qu'elle s'amusait à faire danser sur son lit.

Et ainsi tous les amis d'Harry offrir la même excuse à leurs parents, qui tour à tour furent rassurer de savoir leur cher tête blonde en si charmante compagnie. Harry de son coté ne prévient même pas sa famille de sa futur sortie. Ce n'était pas comme si les Dursley se préoccupaient de ses allées et venus.

Les Dursley n'étaient autre que la famille d'accueil du jeune homme qui l'avait pris sous son toit suite à l'accident de voiture qui fit de lui un orphelin à l'âge d'un an.

Lilly Evans, la maman d'Harry était une jeune fille rebelle qui à 18 ans avait fuit l'éducation puritaine de ses parents, pour faire sa vie avec un voyou ou cheveux ébouriffés d'après les termes de sa sœur ainée Pétunia. Un an plus tard elle donnait naissance à un joli bébé dont les yeux émeraude rappelaient les siens.

Puis un an après, elle et son voyou de mari eurent un accident de voiture qui leur ôta la vie, accident qui épargna leur enfant. De ce tragique incident Harry ne garda aucun souvenir mais une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. De sa vie d'avant il ne garda que son nom Harry Potter.

Suite à cela, les services sociaux, crurent judicieux de confier l'enfant à cette même sœur, devenue alors Pétunia Dursley et elle-même mère d'un enfant du même âge. La charmante famille allait offrir selon eux tout l'amour et la tendresse nécessaire à l'épanouissement du petit ange.

Seize ans plus tard, le jeune Harry trop petit et trop fin vivait toujours chez les Dursley.

- Marcus tu dis ?, demanda Pansy tout en s'affalant sur le canapé en cuir blanc du salon personnel de Draco

- Ouais, Marcus apparemment il organise une fête d'enfer, dis Blaise

- Je sais pas trop, le genre de fête qu'organise Flint n'est plus trop à la mode, rétorqua la jeune fille en faisant en la moue

- Allez c'est l'occasion pour toi de t'acheter une nouvelle robe et pour moi de chopper des filles, t'en dis quoi Théo ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Et toi Draco ? Draco ? Draco ? t'es avec nous là ?

Installé à même le sol, sur le tapis moelleux qui recouvrait le luxueux parquet, Draco jouait avec son briquet, qu'il s'amusait à allumer et à éteindre, tout en observant d'un air absent la petite flamme jaune et bleu. Il finit par glisser son briquet dans sa poche avant de relever. Il fit quelques pas vers Pansy dont il caressa d'un doigt l'épaule dénudée avant de répondre en se mordant légèrement la lèvre comme pour se retenir de trop sourire.

- On y va à c'te fête

- Génial, hurla Blaise en lançant le poing en l'air

- Bon ben il ne me reste plus qu'à aller faire du shoping demain matin, dit Pansy

Draco sortit alors de nouveau son briquet de sa poche et recommença son petit manège sans ne plus accorder d'attention aux restes de ses camarades. Blaise afficha un sourire un sourire satisfait car selon lui cette fête promettait d'être inoubliable et il ne se doutait absolument pas d'à quel point elle allait en effet l'être.


End file.
